Wanderers
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: So, today is an ordinary day, right? Wrong. Today is my seventeenth birthday. Wooot! Party, right? Wrong, again. This is the day that those dudes come for me. This is the day I start my wanderer training. Some Dasey. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Okay!! So, this is my second fan fiction, as well as my second Life with Derek fan fiction. I've had this idea buzzing in my head for quite some time now. I don't think it will turn out so great, but I'm going to give it a try. There will be Dasey. And I think I'll stick to Casey's POV considering it's sort of easier for me to do her for some reason. Maybe it's because she's a she, I don't know. And the characters are probably very OOC. Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

So, today is an ordinary day, right? Wrong. Today is my seventeenth birthday. Wooot! Party, right? Wrong, again. This is the day that those dudes come for me. This is the day I start my wanderer training.

Oh, you're not familiar with the wanderer training? You don't get picked up by 2 really huge guys on your seventeenth birthday only to be driven far across the country and taken to some hightech, guarded facility where you train? Hmmm, that's odd because that's what happens to select few people here in Canada. I don't know, maybe other countries do it, too.

Well, Derek was taken half a year ago. I didn't know he was a wanderer, too, like me. But, it's only minutes before those 2 guys I was talking about come and take me away.

And, I'm guessing you have no clue what a wanderer is, correct? Thought so. Well, we are wanderers and we do just that: Wander. Wander where, you ask? Oh, everywhere. Into people's minds, bodies. You know, the usual supernatural, freaky things.

We leave are bodies and enter other people's. Pretty neat, huh? Not really, considering to do _that_, it takes tons of practice. I've never even wandered, yet. But why would I? I've just turned seventeen, therefore, my powers have just kicked in.

Well, don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually a little scared. I don't know what to think of all of this. I mean, I didn't think it was true. The stories that linger around Canada about select seventeen-year-olds that get taken away and are shipped to the facility.

Supposedly, the facility is actually some sort of boarding school type thing. I'm not sure of the details, but once those 2 guys show up, telling my mother and George that they are the CIA (complete lie!) and take me away, I'm sure they'll explain everything.

Nothing to worry about, right? I hope so.

The doorbell rang and my mother was quicker than me, she got to it and opened the door. She was greeted by the 2, tall men in black suits and sunglasses. Wow, just like the movies, huh?

"Hello, is this the McDonald-Venturi residence?" Tall man 1 asked.

"Umm, yes, can I help you. Look if you are some marketers, I'm not interested," My mother answered with a confused expression on her face.

"No, we are with the CIA, we are looking for Cassandra McDonald. She lives here, correct?" Tall man 2 asked. And of course, I already knew they were definitely _not_ the CIA or the FBI or some other well known, secretive orginization.

I saw my mother's face go pale. I knew she was thinking of Derek. The same thing had happened to him.

"Yes, she lives here. Why are you looking for her?" My mother never learns. You don't go around asking 2, tall men, who claim to be with the CIA, if she can know where they are taking someone. They will never answer you straight up!

"That is confidential, ma'am. Now, we need to take Cassandra McDonald," Tall man 1 said. I shook my head as I got up from the couch where I was quietly reading and waiting for the 2 men to show up.

"I am Cassandra McDonald," I said, standing next to my pale mother. I rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"Okay, Mrs. McDonald, we will let you say goodbye, but you need to come with us afterwards. You do not need to bring anything," Tall man 2 said to me. I already knew that they were going to say that. Same thing that happened to Derek.

My mother was still white in the face, "Goodbye? Wait, where are you taking my daughter," She demanded from tall man 1 and 2.

"I told you ma'am, that is confidential information," Tall man 1 replied.

"But, but," My mother was stuttering and now the whole family had gathered around.

"Mom, it's okay. Bye, Mom, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, George," I hugged each of them respectively.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"We are taking Cassandra. Say your goodbyes, we must leave soon," Tall man 2 said.

The family looked dumbfounded. They must all be wondering the same thing: How could this happen again?!

"Bye, everyone. I love you guys," I turned and walked out the door and followed the two men to the black Lexus hybrid. I raised my eyebrows at the car. Expensive, stylish, _and_ it's good for the enviroment.

I climbed onto the black leather of the inside of the car. Leather, eh? Nice but not exactly nice to the cows, huh?

"Cassandra, you should already know, but we are not with the CIA. You are a wanderer, but like I said, you should already know that," Tall man 1 said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I already know that, but most people just call me Casey," I said casually to the men.

"Okay, Cassandra, I mean, Casey. We are going to be driving you to the remote facility that you know about. You will be spoken to by the, what most of the kids there like to call, Headmaster," Tall man 2 said.

"Okay, tall man 2," I said, smiling at the name I had given him. He looked back at me with his eyebrows raised at his nickname.

He turned to tall man 1, "Now, that's a new name, huh, Johnson?" Tall man 2 asked who is obviously Johnson. That must be his last name or an odd first name. It is just like the movies! They call each other by there last names or they have very weird first names.

It was pretty quiet on the ride to the 'facility'. Gosh, these dudes were uptight. What, no music? They must have sticks up their butts or something.

I stared out the tinted windows as the scenery rushed by. I wonder what this 'facility' is going to be like. Is the Headmaster a man or a woman? Now, for some reason, that was a good question.

"Is the Headmaster a woman or a man?" I asked the Johnson and his companion. They jumped at the sound of my voice. What, am I not aloud to talk or do most people not talk on the way to the 'facility'?

"The Headmaster is a woman," Johnson answered me after a moment.

"Okay," I smiled at them and went back to watching the rushing scenery, but not before I saw Johnson turn to tall man 2 and gave him a look that said, "Now, that's an strange question. No one's ever asked that before."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm not such an ordinary person, you know! Get use to it!

Hours seemed to pass by and I was getting bored. I wanted to do something, say something!

"The wheels on the nice, luxury car go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the nice, luxury car go round and round, all through the middle of nowhere," I sang to the tune of 'The wheels on the bus'.

Once again, the two men jumped at the sound of my voice. They really must have no expected that.

Tall man 2 looked at Johnson and mummbled, "She sure is interesting, huh?"

"You got that right," I replied and proceded in singing another song, "Johnson and tall man 2 went up the hill to fetch a wanderer, Johnson fell down and broke his sunglasses and tall man 2 came tumbling after." I am just so clever, aren't I?

Johnson raised his eyebrows, "Very interesting," He sighed and tall man 2 nodded.

"Press, press, press the pedal to move the car along the road. Hopefully we'll be at the facility before we sadly croak," I sang to 'Row, row, row your boat' and I smirked at my clever songs. But, I did hope we got there soon. My legs are getting cramps.

"We'll be there soon enough," Said tall man 2, sighing and probably hoping that I would stop with the singing.

"Okay," I sighed, but I was definitely not done with the singing, "Johnson had a luxuary car, luxuary car, luxuary car. Johson had a luxuary car that was as black as coal,"' I sang as I stared out the window.

"Hey, could you stop the singing?" Tall man 2 asked me, obviously annoyed.

"Sure," I sighed and after a couple of moments, I was really bored again, "I spy with my little eye...something green."

"Tree," YES! Tall man 2 had answered.

"I spy with my little eye...something green," I said again.

"Grass," He was good at this, but there wasn't much to choose.

"I spy with my little eye...something gray," I smiled and propped my head up on my hand.

"Road," Man, he was short and to the point.

"I spy with my little eye...something black."

"Car."

"Nope," My smile grew larger, he finally got it wrong.

"Seats."

"Nope."

"My suit."

"Yep," Dang it, my smile dropped a little.

"HA!" Well, didn't expect that, he seemed happy to finally get it.

"I spy with my little eye...something green."

"Tree again."

"Dang it!" I laid my head back against the seat.

"We have arrived, Cassandra, er, Casey," Johnson said. Wow, I need to play I spy more often, makes the time go by faster.

I got out of the car with Johnson and tall man 2. Facility, my butt. This place looked more like a boarding school to me!

--

Okay, so this is the first chapter and please review. I'll start on chapter 2 right now! Thank you, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay!! So, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. I think I'll actually like this story. I'll try to make it pretty funny. Who knows? I might even do a sequel. I'll just have to see how far this story goes. I don't really know what my inspiration was for this story. I just sit around my house most of the time and think about random storylines and I came up with this. It popped into my head, and I was like, "Hmmm, rather interesting." Well, enough of my blabbing, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. Darn. I do own this plot. Yay!

--

I think they were wrong when they called this place a 'facility'. It sure does look like some fancy boarding school. With all the nice brick and white collumns decorating the front. And the gothic style windows were really nice.

There was a woman standing in front of the two, giant, cherry wood double doors that was the entrence to the place. The woman was wearing a pinstripped suit and had curly, brown hair. She looked pretty nice and appeared to be waiting for us because she stared at us with a smile as we came closer.

I guessed she was the Headmaster. She looked like she should be one, anyways. We finally reaches her and stood in front of her, Johnson and tall man 2 on either side of me.

"So, you are Cassandra McDonald, correct?" She asked me, the smile still plastered to her face.

"Yes, I am she," I was always so polite.

"Great, Johnson, Micheals, you can go now. I will take it from here," She nodded towards Johnson and Micheals, signalling them to leave.

"Bye, you guys!" I waved at them, "The I Spy was fun!" Micheals shook his head and they continued walking away.

"Okay, Cassandra, come with me and I'll show you around the classrooms and them take you to the dormitory section to show you where you will be staying," Wow, it really was like some fancy boarding school. They even have classrooms.

"Okay," I said, smiling. She guided through the huge double doors and into the building. We passed some people that looked about my age and were wearing some sort of cloak. Great, I was at Hogwarts. I assumed that I would be getting one of those cloaks and, sure enough, our first stop was at what appeared to be a main office that had a closet full of these cloaks.

"Here, is your cloak, put it on. The rest of your clothing is in your dormitory. You will be having a roommate. Let's continue on with the tour," I shrugged on the cloak, which was actually very warm and made off black satin, and followed her around.

We went to several classrooms and she informed me that class was over and everyone had already either gone to their dorms or were walking about on campus.

"This is the mess hall, this is the great hall, this is the hall that leads outside, let's go." She signalled me to follow her out the end of the hall that leads outside. How many halls can one place have? Geez.

We walked outside and into the courtyard, it was big, very big. 10 foot tall hedges surrounded the school and there were concrete, circular tables outside, with matching slabs that were obviously used for seats. There were several people sitting outside, talking.

"Casey?!" I turned to my left to see Derek, who was reading (odd). "Wow, Case, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Derek," I said smiling at him.

"Oh, yes. Derek Venturi. He is your step-brother. We got him 5 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 3 hours, and 4 mintues ago." Gosh, could she get anymore specific?

"Ummm, yes, he is my step-brother. I'll see you later, Derek. She is showing me around." I said to him.

"I know and happy birthday, Casey." He smiled and waved to me. I returned the gestures and left with the Headmaster.

"This is field where many students come and practice or to be alone or to just play sports." She said gesturing to a very large, very green field that was located at the back of the school. To the left of the feild were two large structures that I assumed were the dormitories. We headed towards them.

"This is the boy's dormitories," She said gesturing to the one to the right of us, "And this is the girl's," She said gesturing toward the one that was to the left of the boy's dorms. "Come along. I must show you where you will stay. I assume your step-brother will help you fit in and everything or maybe your roommate will."

We walked inside and up the large stairs that were located directly in front of us when we walked through the doors. It was a nice place. Wood flooring, deep red walls. Wasn't red suppose to make you angry? Or hungry? Or something?

We walked up the stairs and down a hall to the left. She stopped in front of the third door on the right, room number 206. She opended the door with a key that she immediately gave to me afterwards.

"This is your key. Try not to lose it," She said and walked inside of the room.

No one was inside but the right half of the room looked like it belonged to someone. I guessed that I have the left. There was a large dresser next to my bed. I opened the top drawer and was greeted by nicely folded sets of uniforms.

"I suggest you put on the uniform once I leave, then you can have fun with walking around the campus and get to know it even better," She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. I took out one of the nice uniforms.

I slipped of the cloak and the rest of my clothing and put on the white, button-up shirt and black and red plaid skirt. I tied the tie around my neck and pulled on a pair of white knee socks and slipped into the black penny loafers.

I looked at my self in the mirror doors of the closet. Could I look any more Harry Potter than this? I slipped on the cloak. Okay, yeah I can. I put my other clothes in the empty space in the drawer and walked out of the dorm room, locking it behind me and sticking the key into the pocket of my cloak.

I walked down the wood staircase and out of the large double doors. I headed towards the courtyard, hoping to find Derek because right then, he was the only other wanderer I knew at this place.

Upon arriving at the courtyard, I found Derek sitting in the same place as before, reading still. I walked over to him and sat down on the slab of concrete in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't think that you'd be a wanderer, too." Derek said, saving his place in the book and closing it.

"Yep, me either. So, what's this place like?" I asked Derek, setting my head on my hand.

"It's pretty cool, actually. And I'm actually reading! The people are cool. And it's just like school. Except, well, cooler!" Derek laughed and I joined in. It was rather strange. I guess not seeing him in so long has made us more calm around each other.

"So, how have you been, Space Case? Missed me?" He said, smirking. Well, I was wrong about that earlier comment. He still called me the same names and he was still as cocky as ever. And that smirk seemed to never go away.

"I've been good. And I'll never admit to missing you," I replied. I did miss him. It was quieter once he was taken away.

"Well, by saying that, you just admitted that you did, in fact, miss me," He smirked. I opened my mouth to reply but we were interupted.

"Hey, Derek!! Who's the new hottie?" Some guy with shaggy blonde hair asked, wiggiling his eyebrows at me, then looking back at Derek for an answer. My eyes bugged out at the word 'hottie'. Back in Toronto, that was definitely not what I was. Well, at least, that's what I thought.

"Back off, Shane. She's my girlfiend, Casey," Derek had a ravaged look in his eye and he growled the words. What the heck was with hi-Wait, did he just say girlfriend? What the hell?

"Ohhh, so this is Casey? You weren't lying, dude. I'll back off. We're still cool, though, right?" He asked, seeming to be really sorry for hitting on me. _Wonderful_, so now to everyone, I was Derek's _girlfriend_!! I needed to talk to him about that.

"Yeah, now leave us," Derek still had that ravaged look. Shane left and he turned back to me. Then, that's when he seemed to realized what he had just said and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, Derek. What the _hell_ was with that? Your _girlfriend_?! And what did he mean by 'you weren't lying'?" I hissed at him. I actually liked the sound of that title: Derek's girlfriend. Now, that I could live with. But, I wouldn't admit that to him. I'd be stared at like I was a bafoon or something.

"I _don't_ know!!" His head was on the table now.

"Yeah, right, Derek," I sighed. What did that guy, Shane, mean by 'you weren't lying'? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Just never mind, Derek. I'm going to my dorm. Bye," I stood up, waved goodbye, and headed to my dorm.

I sighed when I was walking up the stairs. So, tomorrow I was going to be introduced to everyone else. I hope I don't trip on my way to my seat like I did back in Toronto. That would suck. I headed to my dorm, pulled out the key, unlocked the door and walked in and was greeted by a girl who looked not much older than me with black, shoulder-length hair. Her bangs were almost covering her crystal blue eyes as she read a book on her bed.

I guess this was my roommate. She looked up from the book when I walked in. She smiled, closed the book, stood up, and held out her hand to me, "Hi, I'm Anna-Molly. Most people call me Anna." She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Cassandra. Most people call me Casey," I said shaking her hand.

"So, you're my new roommate. Awesome!" She said, sitting back down on her bed.

"Well, this is my room, now. And obviously it's your's, too. So, I guess, yes, I am your new roommate," She laughed at my response.

"You're funny, too. I think we'll get along great!" Well, thank God for that!

"That's funny, I've never been called funny before. Just Space Case, Klutzilla, Grade-grubber," I said, chuckling. Why in the world was I telling her this? She'd probably think I was a freak or something.

"Naaah, from my first impression, I think you're pretty cool. Besides, I'm a klutz, too." She waved her hand like it was no big deal. I felt myself relax. I had a friend. Well, at least things weren't terrible, like, having a complete monster for a roommate. That would be torture.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday! My birthday was last week. So, I'm pretty new here, too. I've already gotten use to the strange things around here. I'm sure you will, too." She smiled brightly again.

"Oh, thank you." I think I am definitely going to like this place. Seems totally awesome already. I mean, nothing really bad could happen, right? I sure hope so. And I hope I don't jinx myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay!! Third Chapter, here we are!! I'm actually getting excited about this story. Still not sure if I should just keep it strictly lovey dovey and keep it concentrated on Casey's and Derek's feelings or if I should, you know, spice it up a bit and add some interesting things, like, action or something. Well, I think I'll go with the flow and now enough of my yada yada yada, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

I, or should I say we, woke up early. Our alarms clocks being set to 5:00 am. That gave us enough time to get dressed and everything and head down to the mess hall. I guess I should just stick with Anna-molly, er, Anna. She's really nice and I'm sure she'd show me around even more than the Headmaster, or mistress, did.

I slipped on another set of the identical uniforms and brushed my hair as Anna attempted to untangle the black mess that was her hair. I chuckled.

"Is your hair like that every morning?" I asked her, watching her struggle with the brush that wouldn't go through her long bangs. She let go of the brush and it dangled on her bangs, stuck.

She sighed, "Yeah, I need to start brushing it once I get out of the shower so it won't be like this in the mornings or maybe I should just take a shower in the mornings. I don't know," She chuckled along with me. Then, she managed to brush the tangles out of her hair, but not without muttering an 'ow' or 'you stupid brush, go through.'

Her hair was naturally curly, which would explain the tangles. She must have been too tired to straighten her hair like she obviously had done yesterday, so she just stuck it up in a pony tail, leaving her bangs to fall almost completely over her eyes.

"I need a hair cut," She said and laughed.

"Yeah, with your bangs like that, soon you'll have to pin them back or you won't be able to see and you'll end up running into the hedge outside or something," I said laughing with her.

"Yeah. Wait! I do have this one hairclip," She rummaged through one of the drawers of her desk on one side of the large room. She pulled out a small, red clip that was in the shape of a bow. She clipped her bangs to the left side of her head.

"How's that?" She asked, letting me examine the bow.

"Looks awesome," I smiled.

"Great," She gave me a thumbs up. "Okay, I suggest we get our stuff and head to the mess hall. It's already 6:26 and we are suppose to be there no later than 7:00 and it's a long walk. That's one thing I'll never get use to: how _giant_ this place is," She sighed and gathered her stuff in a black messenger bag that was identical to mine.

I had a feeling that everyone had the same black messenger bag. I grabbed my stuff and shoved inside and left the dorm with her, locking it behind us with my key. I shoved the key into my pocket, turned, and we headed down the stairs and out the big, front doors.

Once I was outside, I could see several other girls walking in the same direction that we were headed.

"So, how many people are at this place?" I asked Anna, trudging our way to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Ohhh, a little less than a hundred people. We are rare, know," She flashed a smile of perfectly white teeth at me.

"I knew we were rare, but wow, only a hundred people? Not much," I said as we entered the courtyard, halfway to the mess hall.

"Yep," She replied.

"Hey, do we have to sit in certain sections in the mess hall or do we choose," I asked her.

She chuckled a little, "We get to choose. Thank God, right?" She said with an expression of mock horror, obviously meaning how terrible it would be if we were assigned to sit in certain places.

"Yep," I said as we entered the mess hall. The ceiling of it seemed to be a million miles above us. It was a huge place to eat for only a hundred people. The cafeteria back at my school in Toronto was smaller than this and we had more people.

I followed Anna to a part of the middle table that stretched nearly as long as the whole room. There were some people already sitting there, one person was Derek. Wonderful. Really, it was wonderful, but I just prayed that he wouldn't call me his girlfriend again and I also prayed that he would.

Anna sat down next to a girl with really long, blonde hair and motioned me to sit next to her. Although the place where she wanted me to sit was right in front of Derek. Interesting, no?

I sat down and Derek looked up from the book that he was reading yesterday. I don't think I would ever get use to him reading all the time. That was more like me.

"Hey, it's Derek's girlfriend!" I turned and looked past Anna to see Shane sitting next to the blonde girl.

"Hey, it's the guy that trying to hit on me yesterday! Shane, right?" I smirked at him when he stopped smiling and the blonde girl hit his shoulder.

"Shaney waney! Why were you hitting on another girl?!" The blonde girl asked him, looking upset. I chuckled inwardly at his nickname.

"I wasn't hitting on her, Layla. I was just asking who she was," Shane tried to look innocent.

"Oh yeah, because saying 'who's the hottie?' and asking who someone is is the same exact thing," Derek smirked at Shane.

"Do you ask everyone that, Shane?" I asked him.

"He asked me that when I first met him," Anna said.

"And strangely enough, me too," Derek said, his eyebrows pulled together. There was an awkward silence.

"Ooookay, so Casey. I didn't realize you were _that_ Casey. Thank God that you're a wanderer. I didn't think I could last another day with Derek talking about you. Oh my God, he would just go on and on and on about ho-"

"Okay, Anna! We can talk about that later!" Derek cut Anna off with a panicked expression on his face that quickly dissappeared and was replaced by his smirk.

Anna gave him a strange expression, "Okay, but Casey, you're lucky to have a boyfriend so loyal. I mean, he wouldn't date anyone and turned down some of the hottest girls in school that would hit on hi-"

"Okay! Talk about that later!" Derek said, looking panicked again.

I smirked at Derek and raised an eyebrow, "Loyal, huh?"

Derek smiled uneasily and chuckled nervously, "Yeeeeah."

"Okay, everyone! Can I please have your attention?!" We all looked up to the end of the table and saw the Headmistress standing up on a podium talking into a microphone.

"Okay, breakfast is served! Please enjoy the pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, and all the toppings!" The Headmistress stepped off the podium and went to her own table that was filled with what must have been the staff.

I looked down at the table and realized that there had been food there all along. I grabbed a plate and took some waffles and poured syrup on them. We all sat, eating silently, while there was a buzz of whispers that echoed around us.

I eyed Derek suspiciously, he was going talk. And if he just mumbled something and ran away, then I would talk to Anna.

I couldn't wait to start the classes. Anna had explained to me that there were 2 seperate groups of people that rotated through the classes. So, obiviously the classes were no more than 50 people big. Well, that shouldn't be a problem in the classrooms considering they were huge.

I was in group one with Anna and I couldn't help but wonder and hope that Derek was in the same group as me. I sort of wished that Shane was in group two. He was a little strange.

Thoughts buzzed around in my head. What were the classes like? I didn't even know what the classes were. Anna hasn't told me about that. Were the classes like the classes in high school or what? Did they teach us cool things? Well, obviously they would. I mean, we're _special_, right? Right.

I finished my waffles and waited for some signal that the breakfast was over and we could head to our classes. Which, I don't know what class to go to, so I would just end up following Anna.

A large ringing sound rang through the mess hall and I jumped in my seat. Anna chuckled and said, "Yeah, it scared me the first time, too. Come on, let's go."

We shuffled through the halls and the large group of a hundred broke into two seperate groups, heading in two seperate directions. I followed Anna to the left and saw Derek shuffling next to me. So, he was in the same group as me.

But I turned to my right and saw Shane and Layla walking beside Anna. Darn, Shane was in group one, too. I don't mind Layla, but her boyfriend was, like I said, strange.

The group of people shuffled through a large wooden door and into a classroom.

It turns out, my first class was mind reading. Well, we didn't have that back in Toronto.

"Okay, so, do we have any newbies?" Asked a tall, skinny man with red hair. He was obviously the teacher because I know he was too old to be a student.

I shakily raised my hand. He saw me and smile.

"Okay, everyone. Let's give Cassandra McDonald a warm, wanderer welcome by shooting lasers at her!" Everyone turned to look at me and I had a confused look on my face. Lasers? You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Haha, yes, Cassandra, or as people call you, Casey, I am kidding. Smart one. You catch on quick," He smiled. "I'm Mr. Golner, some people call me Mr. G." He chuckled as someone yelled, "Yeah! Go Mr. G!!"

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't make straight A's all through my educational career to not be able to catch on quick.

"Sarcastic, too. Nice. Straigh A's? Really?" Would he stop reading my mind, gosh. I scowled at him and narrowed my eyes. Stop reading my mind.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. It's just fun with new students. Most of them don't see that the board says 'Mind Reading' in big letters at the top left-hand corner." He chuckled then shot a glance at Derek who was sitting next to me. And I now realized that he was staring at me.

"Mr. Venturi, you should know better than to think like that in my class." He shook his head and Derek blushed and looked forward again.

Odd. I wonder what that was about. I looked at Mr. G as he started to explain the fundamentals of mind reading and why it was important. Well, it would be nice to know what Derek was thinking.

Okay, focus. I took out a notebook and scribbled down whatever I could of Mr. G's lecture.

After a while, the loud bell sounded again and I jumped once again. I don't think I'll ever get use to that bell.

"Okay, bye students. I'll see you on Monday and have a good weekend," Mr. G waved us out the door.

I turned to Anna, "We have the weekends off?"

Anna chuckled, "Yeah. I love that part about this place. I'll explain later. We're on to mind controlling next. Come on."

Interesting, mind controlling. Didn't have that in Toronto, either. And we stalked off to the class.

--

So, please review. I'm trying to come up with classes . Haha. I hoped you enjoyed reading and once again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay!! So, here is chapter four. Many thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys keep me going! You are my energizer bunnies! Okay, enough of the metaphors. This story sort of makes me think of Harry Potter, but I sware I'm not going to go Harry Potter in Life with Derek form on you guys! But enough of my jibjab, on with the story! Woooooot!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

Anna, the rest of the group, and I went through another door that was identical to that one and entered a room that looked just about the same. Except the teacher was a woman with really frizzy, black hair. And on the board, 'mind controlling' was written in big letters.

"Okay, class. Do we have anyone new here today?" Does every single person ask this? Gosh.

I raised my hand once again, waiting for her to do something that related to mind controlling. But what did I know about mind controlling? Nothing if what was in the movies was completely false. Which, most likely it was.

"Aaaa, yes, Casey, correct? Mind reading isn't my major but I'm pretty good at it and your name is Casey, right? Or that's what people call you." She smiled at me and nodded at her.

"Yes, I'm Casey," I replied. I wonder how many time I would need to say that today.

Randomly, a boy screamed, "The puma in my bathtub stole all my squishy pomegranates!" I stared at him then realized that maybe it wasn't so random. I looked at the teacher and raised one of my eyebrows. Well, this I could get use to. That was pretty funny.

The boy scowled at the teacher as the kids sitting around him laughed.

"I am Mrs. Finia and welcome," The teacher smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Finia," I smiled back.

The teacher started in on a long lecture and I took notes like last time. She showed some examples of her superior mind controlling.

"I'm in love with my step-sister!" Derek shouted from beside me. I stared at him, shocked.

"Whaaa?" My eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"She made me say it! I sware!" Derek whispered back to me.

I looked up at the teacher, she was giggling to herself, obviously having fun messing with her own students.

"My simian appearence was maternally inherited!" A boy yelled and blushed as the whole class bursted out laughing.

I smiled. I could really get used to this.

"There is macaroni and cheese in my underpants!" A girl yelled through out the classroom. Was the class always like this? Or was the teacher doing this because she wanted to show off her skills in front of her new student? Which happened to be me.

"I'm in love with my step-brother!" I practically shrieked across the room. Then my mouth dropped open and I snapped it shut. I glared evilly at the Mrs. Finia. I am not going to like her as well as I thought.

Derek smirked at me. I gave him a glare and whispered, "She made me say it!" And I turned back to glare at the teacher.

After the little examples, she continued on with her lecturing. So, I naturally continued on with taking notes to study later.

One thing I think that I'll not like about this place: Lots of people can read minds here. I need to watch what I think when I'm in class or near a teacher or some other important person.

I jumped again at the sound of the loud bell echoing off the walls of the classroom. Hopefully, by the end of the day I'll stop jumping.

I shoved the notebook of notes into my black messenger bag and followed Anna out the door. I followed her back to the mess hall. It was obviously time for lunch. I sat down with Anna, Derek, Shane, and Layla in the same spot we sat in that morning.

"Oh, you don't have to sit with me! Go sit by Derek. I know you want to," Anna wiggled her eyebrows at me. Yeah, I did want to but does that mean I would let Derek know that? Hell no!

"That's okay. I'm fine where I'm at," I said, smirking at Derek.

"Ohhhh, I get it. You guys would rather look at each other, huh?" She elbowed me in the ribs. Well, it's not bad looking at Derek. Actually, it's quite nice now that I think about it. But, I need to stop thinking about it! I mentally smacked myself.

"Yeah, of course, Anna. You're right," I smiled at Anna.

"So, what was with the yelling in Mrs. Finia's class, you guys?" Anna looked back in forth between Derek and I.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said, pasting as fake smile on my face and waving my hand at her. I looked away from her and groaned quietly.

"Attention everyone! Lunch is starting now, so please enjoy your food!" Does the Headmistress always do that? It's kind of odd and really peppy.

We ate silently again. It was odd considering that back in Toronto, lunch was hardly ever quiet. Well, it wasn't completely quiet, there was still that buzzing of whispers echoing off the walls, but I mean it was quiet amongst the five of us.

I was happy it was Friday, that means I can get used to the school over the weekend and maybe I'll even get to study a little. But, Anna said something about explaining something later. Hmmm.

I sighed, done with my food and content with what I had eaten.

The loud bell rang once again and surprisingly I didn't jump this time.

I followed Anna and the rest of group one to our next class. I don't think any of the classes are similar to any of the classes back in Toronto because when I walked into this class, on the board, written in big letters was 'Controlling the body'.

A short, dark-haired man was at the front of the room. I prayed that he wouldn't make me jump up and run around like a chicken whose neck had been cut off.

He asked the same general questions as the other teachers had. And I answered them just the same.

I scribbled down my notes of Mr. Matthew's lecture and wondered if the other stories of the wanderers were true. The stories about select wanderers were more advanced. As in, they had other powers, I guess you could call it that. I wonder if that story was true and if it was, was there anyone here that was apart of those select wanderers?

It'd be pretty cool to see if anyone was one of those select wanderers from the stories. But, according to the stories, the powers all had to do with the mind. Or was controlled by the mind, or something like that. My memory was a little fuzzy of all of those stories.

I, again, didn't jump when the bell sounded, telling us to get our butts on to the next class that we had. I wonder what that class was. How to turn coal into gold? Now, that would be even more interesting and pretty darn useful.

Surprisingly, the next class was something that I was actually familiar with: History. I just hope that they're not going to tell us that Area 51 is real and crop circles are indeed made by aliens.

I took a seat in the same position as the last 3 classes. Between Derek and Anna-Molly. I smiled at the teacher. Now, this was something I knew: History. I was always good at History.

The teacher was a really tall woman with blonde hair that looked identical to Layla's. Actually, now that I look closer at her, she looks exactly like Layla or Layla looks exactly like her.

"That's Layla's mom. I can tell by your face that you're thinking that Layla looks exactly like her. Well, there's a genetic reason for that," I nodded at Anna as she whispered the information in my ear.

Hmmm, rather interesting. Layla's mom works here? And she teaches history? Quite awesome from my perspective but I bet Layla didn't like it so much.

"Hello, Cassandra McDonald, welcome. I'm Mrs. Stevens," Well, she gets straight to the point. She didn't even ask me who I was, just said 'Hey! Cassandra, darling! Welcome, baby!', or something like that and minus the Chicago accent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stevens," I smiled and nodded at Layla's mother.

She went into a lecture of why history was important for us. Gosh, what was with these teachers and lectures? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts so they won't be read and I started taking notes on the lecture.

It was actually rather boring and I wondered why there weren't any people sleeping. Well, actually that makes sense. Mrs. Stevens would probably start controlling their body or something else that is strange like that.

The time flew by meraculously and the final bell rang. Four classes, huh? Not much. But, they do keep you on your toes.

I followed Anna out to the courtyard, finally seperating from most of the people from group one.

"So, what did you think?" Anna asked me as we sat down at a circular table.

"Of what?" I asked her.

"The classes, the teachers, anything else..." She said, making all these hand motions.

"Oh, Mr. G is pretty funny. I don't think I will get use to Mrs. Finia making people shout out random things. Mr. Matthew seems really quiet and strict. Layla's mom was pretty cool and she looked so young, too." I rambled on about the teachers.

"Well, I think you've got a good grasp on the teachers," She chuckled lightly.

"I hope so!" I said, laughing along with her.

"Okay, so what do you want to do this weekend?" She said, still smiling but she stopped laughing.

"I don't know, go see a movie?!" I asked joyfully.

"Can't leave the grounds. Not allowed to," She said with a sad expression on her face. My face dropped, too. What are suppose to do then? Run around the grounds shouting 'I have ants in my pants!'? I don't think so.

"What the heck are we supposed to do, then?" Seriously, 'cause I was lost at finding anything to do.

"We, have a library here. And a t.v. and a computer. They also have a skating rink, it's on the other side of the main building. We could go skating," Anna suggested. Which it did sound like fun and the Headmistress never mentioned a skating rink.

"Skating rink? I didn't see that on the 'grand tour around the grounds'." I said, causing us both to laugh.

"Yeah, they rarely speak of the fun things to do around here once you first come."

"I see. So, when's dinner?" I asked just so I would know, I wasn't really hungry.

"Ohh, in about 2 hours."

"Cool, until then, where's the library?" We chuckled.

"Come on. Follow me." She lead into the direction of the library. I wonder how big it is. Probably huge, considering that the rest of the school seemed to be as big as Japan, which was appoximately the size of the state California in the United States of America.

--

Okay, well, I'm going to leave off here. This chapter was pretty boring. But, I mean, come on people, she's just settling in, okay? I'll have the next chapter up soon. But, until then, please, please, please review!! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay!! Okay, I would like to say that the comment about the place being the size of California was just a metaphor. It means that the place is really, really big. But, they can still walk from one side to the other! I feel like crying because I've been such a bad person to you guys. I haven't updated in forever. I just got stuck and everything seemed a little boring and I was going to just completely give up on this story. But, I thought of something: I'll spice it up! It might get a little confusing, but please people, I'm trying here! Well, please review and tell me what you think of the direction that I'm heading in. And it might get a little graphic soon. As in fighting. -wink wink- -nudge nudge- Okay, just nevermind and read!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

**1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and approximately 28 minutes later.**

Well, I'm pretty much stoked and surprised. Time passes by so quickly. One day, I'm first arriving here at the facility and the next, well, I'm being assigned to a partner and a mission. I was excited. I could not wait to see what my mission was. Was I going to meet the president? Or meet the ruler of the new world? Okay, so there probably isn't a ruler of the new world, but oh well.

"I'm what?!" I shrieked at Mr. Jones (yes cliche names here), the head of the world assignment department.

"You are being assigned to take down Mr. Flachefitz, the big drug dealer of Germany. And your partner is Agent Venturi, Agent Derek Venturi. I know you guys will do well," Mr. Jones nodded and picked up a suitcase and set it on the desk.

"Wait. When do we leave?" I asked. He glanced at his watch them back up to me.

"In about 3 minutes. Agent Venturi is waiting outside for you. Let me hand over all the money that you guys will need and you will be on your way," He said, sounding very monotone. I shook my head. This can not be happening. I'm leaving to go to Germany with Derek in 3 minutes? _What_?

He shoved the suitcase at me and I gripped it tight. "You will do well, Agent McDonald. Now go!" And with that he shoved me out the door and into the face of my partner himself, _Derek_.

"Come on, Case. We got to leave right now. Stop making us late. We have a German guy to stop." I stared at him, still confused as to why he was my partner. And I know this all sounds really FBI angety, but trust me, the FBI? Nothing compared to us. We handle stuff like this and the FBI rescues little kittens from trees. We take down the underground marketing business leaders, who, most of the time, have built up an illegal corporation that sells about 50 kilos of cocaine a minute. Big stuff, man. Big stuff.

I followed Derek out to the jet that would be flying us to Germany. We climbed in and the pilot soon took off. I sat back on the comfy, white couch and Derek sat down next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Don't worry, Case. We'll be okay," He said and kissed my cheek. Yeah, Derek? My significant other. Oh, we're not married. I'm not sure if the facility would allow that just yet. Yet.

I nodded and sighed. This was our first mission. Derek was lagging behind in classes and I was ahead. Same as always. So, we ended up being ready for our first mission at the same time. I'm still really surprised that they put me with him. I was really surprised that they were trusting us with such a big thing as this.

The jet landed soon enough and we hopped off. We had to track down Mr. Flachefitz, spy on him, and then take him down. Downtown. I need to start reminding myself not to think or every say such cheesy things like that.

Sooner than I thought, the plane landed at a remote area somewhere in the middle of Germany. Derek and I climbed out of the jet and just like that, it was gone. We stood there on the little strip of runway. Now what? I kept wondering that. What are we going to do now?

"So," I said, turning to Derek. "What now?"

"Well, I guess we should find that dude. Umm, what's his name? Oh! Mr. Blackenbitz, right?"

"Mr. Flachefitz, Derek, Flachefitz," I sighed and shook my head. He would be 19 soon and he still hadn't matured much. And not to mention, he has the attention span of a goldfish. Which, that is about 3 seconds. I turned to see Derek walking down the runway. I ran after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked once I had caught up.

"Where do you think? To get Mr. Glaterhicks."

"Flachefitz, Derek! And don't you think we should, you know, plan this a little first?"

"Whatever. What are we going to plan? We don't know much about this dude. We have an estimated area in which he might be in. But, seriously, we don't know if he has, like, some giant, evil army of mutant blowfish waiting for us to show up so that they can, I don't know, make us eat sushi to death. Are we going to plan for what we do in that situation?"

"Umm-"

"Or, wait. Maybe, this German guy has a giant, evil army of cloned spice girls that will sing and dance us to death! Or maybe he made a giant, evil army of cloned Larry the Cableguys that will tell bad jokes at us until he bores us to death. I know how we can distract them! Beef jerky! Or maybe he has some evil, giant army of clo-"

"Derek! Shut up! Okay, we'll try to find the dude, gather information, then plan and take him down! How's that?" I yelled, getting frustrated.

He smirked, "Great." Then, he continued on walking. I followed him and we continued to walk and walk and walk. And, well, walk. Finally, coming out of the woods that was surrounding the hidden runway, we came to a stop in a tiny town. I was glad to see they had a small motel and diner.

We checked into the motel and managed to get a small room with a queen sized bed and bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I was tired and wanted to just rest. I needed to stop stressing over this and maybe just do that tomorrow. I think that would be excellent.

I moaned, kicked off my shoes, and got under the covers. I turned to Derek, who was doing the same.

"We'll get on with it tomorrow, okay?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, Casey. You look really tired. You need some sleep, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but you look pretty tired, too."

"Yeah, right, Case. I'm never tired! I'm superman!" He said, flexing his muscles.

"Oh, really? Then, I know your weakness."

"Oh, really? And what is my weakness."

"Kryptonite, duh!"

"Kryptonite? I thought his weakness was, like, really hot babes." I rolled my eyes at him. He just never really seemed to change.

"Yeah, whatever, Derek. Just get some sleep and I'll do the same, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Case," He said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Derek," I said and closed my eyes as well, drifting off to sleep.

--

"Shh, Derek. Look! Don't you think that's kind of suspicious?" It was later the next day and we had found some clues that might lead us to Mr. Flachefitz.

"Oh, yeah, very suspicious, Casey. Two guys shaking hands," Derek said and rolled his eyes at me. I shot him a glare and turned back to staring at the two, German men. They looked pretty darn suspicous to me. Talking in hush tones, very expensive, italian suits, hair slicked back, dark sunglasses, breif cases. Yeah, they seemed like targets to me.

"Derek, you always good with the mind reading. Do it!" I nudged his shoulder and he nodded. I stared at him as he became very still, his eyes drifting off a little. Suddenly, he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"You were right, Casey. They were talking about some huge drug dealing in South America. And I heard the name Flachefitz." I grinned at his news. I had been right. Oh, no. I had been right. Now what? That question keeps popping up.

"They also mentioned some party tonight at Mr. Flachefitz's mansion down the road." I nodded and we both knew that we were going to crash the party that night, find Mr. Flachefitz, find the drugs, and bring him into custody. This was going to be pretty easy.

We headed back to the motel to get ready for that night. Everything had to go right because if we were to mess up, we might end up dead. Which, that would not be good. It would not be good at all. Actually, it'd be exceptionally bad. Horrible, terrible, hurrendous. Hurrendous like Kendra's junior prom dress. Yeah, dying would be _that_ bad.

I slipped into a black, silky dress and pulled a bright red, short-haired wig on my head. I was definitely going to go majorly undercover. Derek, on the other hand, was going suttle. He slipped on a tuxedo, gelled his hair, and that was it. I glared at him. How could he not be undercover? I shook my head and made a 'whatever, if you get killed, I'll mourn, but it's not going to be my fault' face.

Derek and I turned to each other and nodded. We were ready. We were definitely going to do this and hopefully we would succeed, because if we didn't, well, I already explained that.

--

Umm, tell me if it's okay that I skipped this far ahead and whatnot. I just wasn't sure how I should get the darn thing moving. So, this just sort of came to mind. And doing a story that covers over 15 months would be very boring and kind of hard to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay!! So, here's chapter six. I'm starting to lose faith in this story and starting to want to delete it and put my shameful attempt of writing it in the trash. I don't know. I'll try to finish it. Maybe I'll just wrap this up here and make this the last, very fast moving chapter that I've _ever_ written. I'm just having issues. -sighs and glares at computer- stupid computer, stupid story. Well, maybe you guys would like my other story better. A lot better. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. Boohoo. I do own this plot. Yay?

--

Derek and I snuck around back and into a door that led to a big ballroom full of people. Tons and tons of people. Derek and I meshed into the tons of people, trying to blend in. We scavanged around to look for any signs of the host of the party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention, please?" Said a man with a very thick German accent from the top of the staircase over to the side of us. Aha! So he must be the host! There was a line of tall, muscular men behind him. Oh, this is so movie-like. I rolled my eyes. God, he just screams, "I'm a freakin' drug dealer, people! And I'm about to kill you all! Mwahahaha."

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Suddenly, the row of men behind him pulled out big, machine guns. I scoffed. How typical. Everyone in the room, besides Derek and I, shrieked and ducked to the ground. I noticed we looked very strange standing, so I pulled Derek to the ground, putting a terrified expression on my face.

"Now, you are some of the wealthiest people in the world. All I am asking of you is to hand over one million dollars from each of you," He said, smiling. One million dollars? That's all he was asking for? Well, there _is_ a lot of people here.

I reached under my dress and pulled out a tranquelizer gun that I had strapped to my leg. I held the it up and aimed for the evil man. I shot at him and it hit him in the left side of the neck. Ouch. He brought his hand up to his neck and turned to look at where it had came from.

He fell to the floor in an unconcious heap and I reloaded the gun. I shot at each of the guards who were advancing towards our side of the big ballroom. Derek turned to raise his eyebrows at me, shocked that I got straight down to business. I liked getting straight down to business. Always did.

I scampered to grab my cell phone out of my bra and called Mr. Jones, saying that we found Mr. Flachefitz and all we needed to find was the drugs. Soon, other wanderers were hear to take the men away and the people were escorted away.

Derek and I searched all around the place, looking for drugs. We couldn't find anything.

"I can't find anything," I sighed and said to Derek.

"I know," He sighed, too, and leaned against a wall, suddenly it opened behind him, sending Derek to fall to the floor. Okay, so now there are secret passage ways in this place? Creepy.

"This is all way too cliche," I said, helping him up.

"You're telling me," Derek said, rolling his eyes and wiping the dirt off of his butt. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairwell that was on the other side of the secret door.

At the bottom we came upon a big, white room filled with sandbags. I had a feeling that those sandbags were not filled with sand. Derek pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut open a bag. Lots and lots of white powder came pouring out and I'm pretty sure that that wasn't flour. Derek looked up and smiled at me.

"I think we've found it," He said. I called Mr. Jones, reporting the news to him. After a little wait, others showed up downstairs with us. Lab technitions collected samples of the white powder.

Mr. Jones came up to us smiling and shook our hands.

"You guys did so well in so little time. I'm really surprised. This is stunning," He really did look surprised.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," Derek replied, smiling and glancing at me.

"Okay, the jet is outside, waiting to take you guys back," He said, walking up the stairs and out of the building entirely. We followed behind him in shock.

"Already? We're going home already?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course," He said, chuckling, and with that, Derek and I waved goodbye and boarded the jet. Derek sat down beside me on the white couch, taking my hand in his. I looked up and him and smiled.

"Wow, that was...really short. Are all mission this short?" He asked me.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad that we didn't get hurt, you know."

"There wasn't even that much action," He said, pouting, releasing my hand, and crossing his arms.

"Great, so now you're 5?" I chuckled.

"No, but I'm upset that I barely did anything."

"Hey, be glad we didn't, like, I don't know, get shot in the head or something," I said, shrugging.

"I guess you're right, Casey," He shrugged.

"I'm what?" I asked in shock.

"You're right," He said smiling down at me and kissing me on the lips. I smiled up at him once we broke apart.

I wouldn't give up this life for a normal life ever. I use to think that I didn't want this. I didn't want to be pressured like this. All I wanted was a normal life. But, now that I look at what I've done, I really don't want that anymore.

As long as Derek is by my side, either as my partner or my significant other, I will always be greatful for being a wanderer.

--

Yes, very cheesy ending. Yes, I said ending. I'm having severe writers' block for this story and I feel like I can't do anything about it, so, I'm ending it. I'm sorry to everyone. And I just reread this whole story and I realized how much it _sucked_. Sorry to those who read and suffered. And to those who liked it, I'm flattered, but what the _heck_? Oh, well. Read my other stories. They're better.


End file.
